kmbpmockfandomcom-20200213-history
KBS Inc.
KBS Inc.'' (currently on-air as New Vision 19;' ''formerly' 'New Vision Network') is a mock broadcast television station, owned by the Philippine Broadcast Partners, Incorporated (PhilBroad) of Ymman Jake M. Biaco. Established by the Philippine government in 1989 through Radio Philippines Network but dissolved in 1994, and re-established in 2011 by Company Broadcasting Network. It has its flagship station, UHF Channel 19, with its regional TV stations nationwide and international cable and free TV (soon) stations worldwide. History 'KBS era' On January 17, 2011, Kanlaon Broadcasting Systems was acquired by CB Network from the stock of the Philippine Government and by Ms. Kitchie Benedicto, the heiress of RPN’s ownership. It was managed by Ymman Jake Biaco, and placed on UHF channel 65. The station became popular by reviving the format of KBS and RPN during the 70s and 80s. KBS also opened its radio arm, DWKB 96.7, also called “KB-FM”. DWKB placed to the 5th spot of the mock radio rating spots because of its unique programming. 'New Vision era' On 2010, New Vision was originally owned by the CB Network, under the management of Edison Bandilla, the station was originally placed on UHF channel 19. It uses the format of RPN during its time partnering with Solar. 'Sequestration and temporal improvement' Because of the outbreak of “hoaxes”, the 2 networks were sequestered by the Anti-Hoaxers League. KBS was used to air in UHF 19, however became unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Far East Network-Islands Broadcasting Systems of YJMB Group took charge on New Vision, just like KBS, the plan was failed. New Vision suffers rating slump during the time of 2011 up to 2012. 'Revival' In 2012, Ymman Jake Biaco, through his newly-created PhilBroad, sought for a better programming for New Vision. It was aired on UHF channel 18 on November, 2012, by launching new programs. Because of that, the network regained and later became one of the top rating UHF stations in the Philippines. In 2013, New Vision extends its partnership with other networks, as Pilipinas Communications, Inc. buys airtime to broadcast its MVP Sports Block on primetime. On December 9, 2013, New Vision transferred to Channel 34 while NNN returned to UHF 16. But later moved to UHF 19 on January 18, 2014. On January 30, 2014, in celebration of KBS's 45th anniversary, New Vision Network was renamed as Kanlaon Broadcasting System or KBS Inc.. Digitalization PhilBroad was able to conduct digital test broadcast with the ISDB-T standard via its UHF channel 62's frequency. PhilBroad was the first television network in the Philippines to broadcast New Vision, BBC and NNN in standard definition (SD) format with a 16:9 aspect ratio, similar to TV channels in European countries, although the content had been stretched horizontally from its original 4:3 ratio. New Vision was also transmitting 1seg on mobile and had no errors. However, in a statement, the network has not conceded its stand to prefer the European DVB-T2 over the Japanese ISDB-T. Slogans Stations '' Main article: List of New Vision stations '' New Vision Programs '' Main article: List of programs broadcast by New Vision'' Category:Members